mission gone wrong
by LadyEudave05
Summary: What happens when a mission goes wrong? What happens when your asked to do the unthinkable? What will the outcome be? Will it ever be right again or will it all keep going wrong?


# Mission gone wrong #  
>Team 7 had taken a simple retrieval mission. Get a scroll return home. Simple enough right? Wrong. Everything that could go wrong went wrong. When they were surrounded Naruto used his position in the center of his team to take the scroll from Sakura and unseal it. She watched him read it really fast then actually eat it.<p>When the leader had them searched the one doing it said, " They don't have it boss."<p>

"Where's the scroll at?" Said the guy, "Give me it and I'll let you go no harm done."

Kakashi was wondering where it went when Naruto said, "Its obvious we don't have it. So why not just let us go huh?"

The guy smacked him hard enough he ended up on the ground as he said, "Don't lie to me you snot nosed little bastard."

Naruto started laughing and looked at the guy as he said, "Was that supposed to hurt. I know 90 year old ladies who hit harder than that. Hell I've been hit by 90 year old ladies harder than that."

Kakashi knew what Naruto was doing by antagonizing the man but the others didn't. The man grabbed his hair and said, "Nice try brat but I ain't gonna fall for it. I'm not that stupid."

He grabbed Sakura and said, "Where's the scroll or she ends up dead."

Sakura in fear said, "Naruto has it."

The man smiled and said, "Where exactly girly?"

"He ate it. But he knows what it says." Said Sakura

Naruto smirked and then did the only thing he could to save them. He took off running. The guy yelled, "WELL JUST DON'T STAND THERE. GET HIM. I WANT HIM ALIVE."

He threw Sakura at the other two and said, "Tie them up. They'll be useful in getting him to talk."

Naruto ran as fast as he could. He tripped and fell down a hill and landed on the edge to a creek. He heard the croak of toads or frogs. He tried to get up but realized his leg was busted and he wasn't going anywhere.

He was gasping and realized no one would know. He took out a small book he'd kept with him. It was his journal but it would have to do. He opened the back cover and wrote what the scroll said. He the made the same croaking noise. One came over and he said, "I know your an animal but I've been told that animals can contact their summoning counterparts. I need this to get to Jiraiya of the Toads. Please its important."

The toad hopped on the book and they disappeared just as the nuns caught him. And he was dragged to the leader who said, "Now what Blondie. Guess you'll have to tell me what that scroll said. And don't even think about it. I got your friends and I am not opposed to killing them to get what I want."

Naruto woke up in a cell chained to a wall. He was sitting on the ground with this hands chained near his head. Sakura was near tears as she said, "I'm sorry Naruto."

"Its fine Sakura. No harm done." Said Naruto testing his bindings.

"Their chakra inhibitors Naruto. Were not going anywhere." Said Kakashi

"Yeah and no one will know what happened." Said Sasuke annoyed

"Not true. I managed to get word to the Toad summons before I got caught. Jiraiya-sama will know we got captured and by who. Plus I gave him what the scroll contained so it still gets to the Sandaime on time." Said Naruto smiling, "I found a bunch of toads and one had a connection to the summons."

Kakashi smiled and said, "Thank god for dumb luck."

When the guy came in he looked worse than Ibiki in the looks department. He said, "Alright Blondie I get to have fun with you. So if you don't want to be played with then tell me what boss wants."

"012607." Said Naruto smiling

Kakashi was completely floored the other's were confused and the guy sighed and unchained his hands and dragged him out of the room. Sasuke said, "What was with the numbers?"

"Uzumaki Naruto Konoha Genin 012607." Said Kakashi, "Its his ninja registration number. Its an anti-torture technique. You recite your name or number over and over. It keeps you focused and keeps your mind blank."

"How does Naruto know this though?" Said Sakura

"Don't know. Were gonna have to ask him." Said Kakashi

In another location an old man with white hair and giggling was surprised when a toad appeared and said, "Jiriaya this came to us from one of our animal brother's. They said the boy who gave it to him said it was to get to you."

Jiraiya took the book and opened the back of the book where the pen was and read,

*Toad Sage. *

*My team and I were captured. We need you to notify the sandaime immediately. The information on the following page is what we were sent to retrieve.*

*I take full responsibility for opening the scroll. I opened it and read it when we got surrounded. I then ate the dang thing. I got away long enough to send this. They know I am the one to get the information from. I can hold out for a short while but please don't terry. I can't last long.*

*I bare a tracking seal on the left side of my neck hidden in a fox tattoo. Its counter seal is in the front of this book. Use it to find us.*

*Genin 012607 Of Team 7.*

Jiraiya turned the page and saw the information and then flipped the book to the front and saw the seal array but also saw the next page. It read:

*This book is the property of Uzumaki Naruto. *

Jiraiya summoned a toad and sent a message to the Sandaime along with the second page from the book containing the mission scroll. He ten activated the reciprocating seal.

Naruto was placed back in his chains. He was bloody and bruised. Sakura was actually close to crying and when the guy left they all saw this fox design appear and glow. When he came too Kakashi said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah Sensei no problem." Said Naruto

"What's with the fox" said Sasuke

Naruto looked at him and smiled before saying, "Looks like helps coming. Its a tracer seal. Jiraiya has the other half."

"Nice job Naruto. Just hang in there." Said Kakashi

Sarutobi had called several teams in and said, "I called you here because you are those closet to those on Team 7. At 0800hours I got word they had been captured."

"Who informed you exactly sir?" Said Kurenai

"Jiraiya did. It seems Naruto was able to get away long enough to send word to him. They were sent to get a document from a neighboring village on the outskirts of fire country. Someone wanted that information. Naruto destroyed the scroll and sent its contents to Jiraiya. So he managed to get it here." Said Hiruzen, "You are to meet up with Jiraiya. Seems Naruto has a tracking seal on himself. Jiraiya has the other half and is currently tracking them. Your job is to get them home as safely as you can. No telling what they'll do to them to get what they want."

Three weeks team 7 had been held and tortured. When Naruto had refused to talk they turned to the others to make him. Hearing Sakura screams as they whipped her had done nothing but make him cuss them out. Kakashi had earned the same result. But Sasuke had gotten a result they hadn't for seen. They had them in the same room thus time. And one touch of the hot metal had Sasuke not screaming but howling in pain. Naruto pulled at the chains and shocked them all by snapping em and he'd managed to kill four people before the leader put the blade to Sasuke neck making Naruto stop.

"Now tell me what I want to know or I will kill him." Said the man making the blade draw blood.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and merely twitched his hand. Sasuke knew what it meant and he slammed his head straight back catching the man in the face making him let him go. Sasuke fell to the floor and Naruto went over him and landed on the man. The torture had no chance as Naruto slammed his head against the floor till he was an unrecognizable mess. He stood up his chest heaving as he went over to Sasuke and snapped his bindings straight off the wall. Sasuke said, "I'm fine go unlock them."

He got the other two free and the leader came in and said, "Get them you idiot."

Naruto whispered to Sasuke, "Toad no follow fox."

He then slammed his hands down and they disappeared in a flash of light. Naruto looked at him and said, "Now its just us fuck head. And there are others coming."

The man snarled hitting Naruto hard enough to knock him out. The rescue team was shocked when three members of team 7 appeared and Jiraiya said, "How?"

"Naruto did a jutsu before we could get recaptured." Said Kakashi

Sasuke in a quiet dead tone said, "He said Toad no follow Fox."

"What does that mean?" Said Ino

"It means Ino that Naruto doesn't want us to rescue him. He wants to leave him there." Said Asuma

Kakashi said, "He figures its more dangerous to chase him then to leave him."

They sent word back to Konoha and Jiraiya said, "Sensei says to follow Naruto's wishes. He's ordered us all home. Including me."

They went home and Sasuke upon arriving home saw a wrapped package on his table. He took the letter and read, *Sasuke*

*I know that if your reading this then either I died or I didn't return home for some reason. I made this for you. So play it please.*

*Naruto*

Sasuke picked up the tape and put it in his VCR. He pressed play as he knelt on the floor. The screen was black then a small blonde appeared. He couldn't be more than two or three. He was laughing and running through a garden. He watched as Naruto ran around till a tall black haired male grabbed him. He knew this boy and heard Naruto squill, "Tachi-nii I can't breath."

He watched Naruto later golomp a little him and play with him. He was laughing and playing with them both. When the screen started to black out again he heard Naruto say, "I love you Tachi-nii, Suke-kun."

When it came back on it was a seven year old Naruto sitting on his bed at the hospital. "Suke please wake up. If you don't I'm gonna be all alone again. And I'm never gonna forgive you for leaving me too. I already lost Tachi-nii cause of those bastards. I don't want to loose you too. So please wake up."

The next was a thirteen year old Naruto sitting on his bed and said, "Your probably wondering who was taping those. Well that would've been Sai. He's an ANBU NE. But anyway if your watching this then Sai left it for you. That means either i died or I opted to save the whole rather than myself. So I'm asking Suke for me let your hatred go. Let the dead lie and live your life." Naruto moved closer to the camera, "I never told you cause I was scared to do so but I feel you deserve to know. I love you Uchiha Sasuke. I have for 10 years. I fell for you the moment we met and I never stopped. I'm sorry I'm not there for you now. But promise me you will not just curl up and hide from the world. Live life for both of us. And if I am not dead and I can I will come home may not be right away. But I will come home. But don't wait for me alright. If you find someone you love and that loves you back then go for it." He smiled then and laughed, "Check your clock if its 3pm then go to the academy. Wait out front. Your surprise will come to you." He blew a kissed, "Good bye my beautiful firefly. I love you more than you could ever know."

When the screen went black it was the last time and Sasuke broke down crying. He looked at the clock and saw it would be 3pm by the time he got to the Academy. He left the house and headed down the street. He was seen by Ino and the others and she said, "God he looks horrid."

Shikamaru said, "Love sucks Ino."

"What?" Said Kiba

"Naruto was in love with Sasuke. Had been for as long as we'd known them. He never told Sasuke but I'm guessing our friend left a good by present for Sasuke." Said Shikamaru

"He did Nara. Uzu left a tape for him. It explained everything. Including the fact Uzu had been in love with the raven for ten years now and was too afraid to tell him." Said the ANBU behind them, "My guess is Raven's going to pick up his surprise from the academy."

They were gonna ask but he was gone. They decided to just follow Sasuke. When they got there they saw Sasuke leaning on the wall of the entrance. They saw him wipe his face off just as the bell rang. When the kids came out and ran to their patents. One boy they saw didn't. He stood there for a moment before going over and up to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him and crouched down to his level And said, "Hi."

"My daddy's not coming home is he?" Said the boy looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke was confused and the boy merely sighed before pulling his hood down and showing his bright sun blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He said, "I'm Uzumaki Hotaru." He pulled at his sleeve, "Daddy said if you came to get me he wasn't coming home. So I'm asking is he coming home or not?"

"I don't know Hotaru. He said he would if he could but not to wait for him." Said Sasuke sadly

"Sounds like my dad." Said Hotaru smiling, "He said I was to call you Papa."

Sasuke smiled and merely picked the boy up and said, "Well if Naruto was fine with it then its alright."

Hotaru was five years old they found out. He had been accepted early into the academy. His mother was actually Naruto which was a surprise to them. And his father much to their shock was actually Sasuke. Sasuke didn't remember sleeping with Naruto at all. They found out from the ANBU who had talked with the others that it had been done while he was in the coma. It was done behind the Hokage's back. Naruto had used his Oiroke jutsu so that the child couldn't be used against Sasuke when he woke up and they couldn't be used to breed more if it was a girl.

Sasuke had no idea that Naruto had done that for him. And then kept the child safe from everyone and anything. Hotaru told him that his dad had kept him after the Sandaime found about what they were doing because he had been part of Sasuke. A part of them both. One he could keep forever and cherish even if he didn't get to keep Sasuke himself.

Sasuke may not have liked how Hotaru was made. But was grateful to him all the same. He was the only thing keeping him sane. And he was a part of Naruto they got to keep after he'd left them all. 


End file.
